Reign
by Rob Lockster
Summary: G1; What is Crimsonfire to do now that Starscream is dead, and she is to become the Decepticon's new leader? Sideswipe/OC
1. Prologue: Beginnings

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Transformers.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing here?" My voice almost cracked as I saw the crown laid on the new Lord's head.

"What do you mean my Lady?" The scarlet optics strode across my frame to my face. The Lord smiled at me; a calming smile which had been one he never wore.

"Have you forgotten our promise, my dear Lady?"

I shook my head, almost in denial "I haven't forgotten" I replied in a tone so quiet for I could barely hear it myself.

The Lord stepped forward, holding out his hand to me. "If you will my Lady," he prompted.

I shuttered my optics as I felt his hand grab onto mine, the feeling of defiance crawling to my spark. _'What have I done?' _

* * *

"As you look before you, here is our new Lady to reign beside me!"

I looked around the crowds of mechs set before me, their optics bright and full of curiosity, but not of uncertainty. They clapped and cheered my name repeatedly, almost as though they were relieved to see a new second upon them. As the commotion died off I stepped forward, away from my throne.

"I am glad to have been chosen for this position. It is truly an honor."

The Lord smiled "Now my Lady, sit at your new throne as we start anew."

I complied, sitting down on the ornate metallic throne as the Lord did himself in his own. As we did the cheering began once again.

"Thank you my Lady. It is a pleasure to have you back at my side once again."


	2. Chapter 1: Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Ultra Magnus looked around at the still bodies strewn across the oil sodden ground. The Decepticons had already left, leaving the few Autobots still functional after the battle to mourn.

"U-Ultra Ma-Magnus, they t-took her."

Ultra Magnus leaned over the wounded mech, "Who did they take, Smokescreen?" The Datsun whimpered, clutching his arm tightly, "Crimson" he replied.

Ultra Magnus shuttered his optics "First Aid!"

First Aid, one of the few mechs uninjured, walked up to the general, "Yes, sir?"

Ultra Magnus turned to the medic, "They took Crimsonfire; we must get out men back on their feet if we want any chance of rescuing her."

First Aid nodded as he began to scan Smokescreen. Ultra Magnus stood up, staring off into the sunset. "We will get you back, Crimsonfire."

* * *

"It is an honor to have my back, my Lady." Shockwave looked at the femme, bowing to his knees.

Crimsonfire hissed, lashing against the chains that held her hand behind her back; Blitzwing standing quietly behind the lashing femme. "Don't call me that you fraggin'-"

Shockwave shook his head "I'm sorry, please forgive me, but I do insist you get ready for your coronation. I'll send Soundwave to take you to your room."

Shockwave's optics dimmed as he comm. linked Soundwave, ordering him to come take the new arrival to her new room.

Blitzwing held on to Crimsonfire's arm as she advanced on Shockwave, her fists now clenched behind her back.

As soon as Soundwave found himself in the fire lit room he looked at the scene being played out before him. "Calm down, sister" he whispered into Crimsonfire's audio, quickly blocking the gap between Shockwave and the livid femme.

Crimsonfire fell limp to her brother's touch, "Brother!" she cried happily, feeling her brother undo the chains which bound her hands together. Once they were loose, Crimsonfire held onto Soundwave's shoulders tightly.

Soundwave smiled behind his face plate, "There is no need to go ballistic on your own people."

Shockwave stared at me before he spoke "You should take your brother's advice" he snarled.

Before Crimsonfire could attack the mech, Soundwave interrupted their stare-off. "Come my sister, I'll take you to your room."

The femme nodded willingly, wanting to do nothing but curl up in a nice warm bed.

"Dear sister, I know you expect something from me" said Soundwave once they exited the room, his optics avoiding his sister's gaze.

Crimsonfire's pale optics glanced from the floor to her brother in an instant, not knowing what to say next.

Soundwave broke the silence "I can't."

Crimsonfire knew what her brother meant, and that he wouldn't let her escape. "What?" she asked a hint of shock in her voice.

"You must accept the throne now that Lord Starscream is dead."

The femme's head spun; for some reason her brother never knew how to make her smile.

"Brother-"

"Crimson, please. For the sake of your people, take the crown."

Crimsonfire looked up at her brother "Why must I?" she inquired.

Soundwave shook his head silently, "You were Lord Starscream's second and his former mate; that pretty much leaves the crown in your name."

Crimsonfire felt her spark ache with denial "But why, can't someone else be entrusted to it?" she replied, almost whining.

Soundwave stopped as they reached their destination, opening the door to his sister's room. "Sister, you must listen to me. Everyone is counting on you to uphold your promise."

The femme stepped into the room without another word until she began to relax. "When will my coronation be held?"

Soundwave was a bit astounded by his sister's question, "The night of the quarter moon, in three days."

Crimsonfire shuttered her optics "Thank you brother."

* * *

"Ultra Magnus, what happened?" asked the newly repaired Blaster, looking at the despair in the mech's optics.

"They took Crimsonfire to uphold her coronation" answered Ultra Magnus, not looking at Blaster, but more towards the ground.

Sideswipe's optics widened at the mention of Crimsonfire. "They did what?!"

Ultra Magnus laid a hand on Sideswipe's shoulder, "Sideswipe, please don't over-react. Crimson knows what she's doing, and she will be alright until we can get to her."

Sideswipe stayed unconvinced "I'm going after her."

Blaster almost laughed, but tried his best to suppress it, "Sides, you gotta be kidding. Crimson's a big girl, she can handle herself 'till we get there."

The Lamborghini shook his head blindly "No, no she can't! We need to get her, now!"

Ultra Magnus scowled "I care for Crimson as much as you do Sideswipe, and we are doing the best we can right now."

Sideswipe nodded, biting back his comment. "Yes, Ultra Magnus."

* * *

Crimsonfire looked around her old room; a large ornate berth, a large self portrait, and unique paintings from the best artists back on Cybertron. She only succeeded in seeing the misery, old memories haunting her mind.

Start Flashback;

"Can I open my optics yet?"

Starscream nuzzled her cheek, "Not yet my darling."

"Where are we going anyway?" she inquired her mate.

Starscream smiled as he opened the highly decorated door to the newly furnished room. "Alright my Lady, here we are."

Crimsonfire on-lined her optics, her mouth opened in awe.

"Do you like it?"

Tears swelled in the femme's optics as she threw herself into Starscream's arms. "I love it, dear."

Starscream gave her a weak smile before he pressed his lips against his spark mate's.

_'You're welcome.'_

End Flashback

"Is everything to your liking my Lady?"

Crimsonfire let out a startled gasp as she spun around to see Shockwave standing at her opened door. "Oh" she breathed, "It's only you."

Shockwave dropped to his knees in an instant, "I'm sorry my Lady, I never meant to frighten you.

The femme gave Shockwave a forgiving grin, "All is forgiven."

Shockwave nodded before standing back up, "Thank you. Your brother has informed me of your agreement; it is a good thing to hear."

The expression on Crimsonfire's face turned icy, "I believe you came here asking me if everything was to my liking, not about how I agreed to be your new ruler."

Shockwave stuttered before replying "I'm sorry my Lady, I never meant to anger you. Please forgive me."

Crimsonfire ignored the purple mech's pleading tone, "Then tell me this, if you never meant to anger me, then why did you do it anyway? Why must I give you any mercy if all you give me are badly dressed lies?!"

Shockwave remained silent as he watched his Lady's expression turn from icy to flaming. "My Lady, I will deny myself no longer. Do with me for what you want; I deserve the punishment you put upon my shoulders."

Crimsonfire laughed wickedly "If I do kill you, it will only make more work for myself for I will have to find a new mech to fill your position. Now leave before I change my mind."

Shockwave honored her mercy by shutting the door without another word.

* * *

"Ultra Magnus, we have to get her tonight! It's the night of her coronation!"

Ultra Magnus didn't bother to hide the growl escaping his vocalizer, "Yes Sideswipe, we're going to get her tonight."

Sideswipe didn't seem calmed at the least by the statement, but as usual, bit back his comment.

Ultra Magnus turned to his men as he began to give orders. "I'll lead the first wave of attack, while Prowl will lead the second. Jazz, you and the remaining team go and bring back Crimson."

Both Jazz and Prowl only nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

"Dear sister, are you alright?"

Crimsonfire looked up from tracing the metallic designs on her berth with her scarlet optics. "I'll manage Soundwave."

The mech seemed displeased from his sister's answer. "I will not allow that answer to come from you, Crimsonfire. Tell me."

The femme's optics dropped back to her berth as Soundwave took a seat beside her.

She felt secure as she leaned against him, feeling Soundwave's arm wrap tightly around her.

"I miss him" she managed to say between sobs, energon tears flowing off her cheeks and onto Soundwave's arm.

"Crimsonfire, please don't cry. So much sorrow has already flooded our home; we do not need our Lady to feel more sorrow."

Sadly, his words were no help at all.

Crimsonfire cried out more "But I loved him so; why did he have to leave me now? I'm not ready to rule over the Decepticons!"

Soundwave cooed into his sister's audio "Starscream trusted you; you must stay strong in his absence."

Crimsonfire ignored his hopeful and calming tone and wailed out in denial "I can't do this! I can't!"

Soundwave rubbed her arms gently "Crimson, please? I love you more than anything; I'll be right next to you through everything."

"But I want Starscream!"

Soundwave tucked her head under his chin, not sure what to say next.

Crimsonfire continued to shake as she wailed in agony into Soundwave's chest plates. After a few long moments of sobbing, wails, and screams Crimsonfire finally calmed; hiccupping every once in a while.

"Soundwave?"

The mech turned to look at her optics while still keeping a calming grip on her. "What is it?"

Crimsonfire looked up at him, staring right back into his red optics, "Will you promise not to leave me?"

Soundwave smiled, which couldn't be seen thanks to his face plate, "I promise Crimson, I will always be with you."

Her optics shuttered "Then you'll come to stay with me and the Autobots?"

Soundwave almost let out a growl, but held it back. "Sister, you know I can't do that! You are to stay with the crown."

The femme shook her head "You don't understand."

"How do I not, sister?"

"I'm in love."

Soundwave held me tighter "With an Autobot.....?"

She dug her face deeper into Soundwave's chest plates, her optics beginning to water again.

Crimsonfire slowly nodded, holding onto his shoulders, her grip slowly tightening.

"Crimson........"

The femme began to quiver "He was always there when I needed him and he always put his life before mine. Please brother, I can't stay here!"

Soundwave didn't bother to suppress his growl this time, "Sister, you are not going to leave. I won't allow your love for this Autobot to thrive any longer."

Crimsonfire's spark froze the second his words were spoken. "No!" she screamed, ready to run until Soundwave pinned her to his chest.

"Crimson, don't be foolish."

"I'm not being foolish!"

Her cries of defiance escaped the privacy of her room, into the barren halls.

Soundwave quickly silenced his sister with a finger to her lips. "Now, now sister, please don't start."

She angrily looked at him "Why cant's you just realize I'm not meant to be the Decepticon leader? I'm an Autobot at heart."

Soundwave pulled her closer [If that's possible. xD] "You were born a Decepticon and you were raised as one. No sister of mine will have the heart of an Autobot."

Crimsonfire's optics grew brighter as her bedroom door was forced open.

"I guess that'll have to change now, won't it?"

Soundwave clutched his arm as Prowl pulled the trigger on him. Crimsonfire ignored her brother's protests and rushed to the side of her Autobot rescuer, Prowl. As soon as she was out of Soundwave's grip, a dozen other mech's filled the room, pointing their weapons at Soundwave.

Sideswipe pulled Crimsonfire into an embrace as soon as he saw her.

The femme wrapped her arms around the red Lamborghini, "You came for me!"

Sideswipe could only smile as the femme rested her head against his chassis.

Soundwave looked up at his sister, "Crimson" he whimpered "How could you betray your own people?"

Crimsonfire's face hardened as she turned to look at her defenseless brother. "I am a Decepticon no longer; I'm an Autobot at heart."


	3. Chapter 2: Longing

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Transformers.

* * *

"Everyone I'm fine, really! I don't need to see Ratchet." Crimsonfire whined as she struggled at the strong grip held on her wrist.

Both Sideswipe and Optimus glared at her while Prowl raised his metallic eyebrow, "Crimson, At least accept our generosity. We're just worried about you."

Crimsonfire let out a sigh, not at all looking forward to see the medic from hell. The four silently walked down the bare hallways leading to the med bay after that.

Prowl smiled thoughtfully down at her before opening the door leading inside the medical bay. Crimsonfire's blank expression didn't change until she saw Ratchet's menacing glare land on her.

"Always a pleasure Crimson" said Ratchet sarcastically, pointing at a table, "Sit."

She frowned before Prowl led her over to the table, "Hey! What are you doing?!"

Prowl smirked as he picked the femme up as if she were a sparkling, "Just helping you out" he answered before placing her on the table. "We all know how vertically challenged you are."

"I'm not that short" she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from Prowl.

Sideswipe sauntered over behind the table Crimsonfire was sitting on and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "You know, Prowl does have a point."

"Don't side with him!" she pleaded, prying the Lamborghini's hands off her frame. Sideswipe sighed before unleashing the femme from his grip, standing next to Prowl.

"Well Crimson, if he's right I have no choice but to side with him."

"Well, I love you too" she replied, sarcasm thickly layered on her voice.

Ratchet raised a metallic eyebrow before gesturing Crimsonfire to lie down on the berth. She complied willingly, her optics fixed on the bare white tiles of the med bay ceiling while Ratchet did his job.

* * *

"All finished, Crimson. Now, before you go running off I want you to go-"

"Strait to my room and rest, I know, I know" Crimsonfire finished, giving the medic a quick smile. "Thanks Ratchet." Before she opened the door out of the sick bay she turned back to the medic. "Do you know where Sideswipe went?"

The medic looked at the femme curiously, "You're asking me this.....why?"

"Oh, well excuse me for asking a simple question." With that Crimsonfire walked out of the med bay, looking around aimlessly.

"So, there's the femme that has everyone talking."

Crimsonfire turned around in surprise, the famous golden Lamborghini looking down at her. "Don't scare me like that!" She growled, raising her arm to slap at the mech, but before she could even land a finger on him Sunstreaker grabbed her wrist.

"Oh, that's a big no-no sweetie; can't have a scratch can we now?"

"Ever so full of yourself as always, huh Sunstreaker?"

"You can't blame me for wanting a perfect paint job to match these perfect looks of mine."

"Whatever," Crimsonfire growled, crossing her arms as soon as the Lamborghini let go of her wrist.

"You know what puzzles me, Crimsonfire?"

The femme looked up at the ego-maniac, a curious look written on her face, "What would that be?"

"Why are you hanging around my brother so much? I mean, it's obvious you like him, but you could also have me to be with."

Crimsonfire broke down in mock laughter, quickly recovering after a few astro seconds with a straight face. "No offense Sunny, but who in their right mind would want you to be with?"

The golden twin obviously looked offended by the statement, but only answered her question with a leer, "You may say that now, but just you wait. You'll warm up to me soon enough."

Crimsonfire giggled "You just keep thinking that, Sunshine. Now before I go, where's your brother?"

Sunstreaker stood up to his full height, leaving her to come to his chassis "Waiting for you outside your room."

She nodded, "Thanks Sunny," she pulled him down for a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away, "Catch you later."

Sunstreaker watched Crimsonfire walk down the opposite hallway, a smirk splayed across his face plates. "Told ya" he muttered to himself.

* * *

"How cute is that, waiting for me to open the door and let you in."

Sideswipe turned his head to see Crimsonfire walking over to him; quickly typing in her room code into the keypad. As the door slid open to reveal her room, she turned to the mech "So, you coming in or not?"

Sideswipe just shrugged in return "I dunno; maybe I just want to sit out here."

Crimsonfire stared blankly at Sides, "Just get your aft in here."

"Anything for you Crimson."

She nodded, leading the mech into her quarters, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

Sideswipe momentarily looked crestfallen, but only smiled as she turned to look at him.

Crimsonfire smiled back at him, "Well don't just stand there you big lug, come on."

Sideswipe felt himself being dragged into a separate room, "You know, I can walk on my own."

"Well, I'm sorry. You were just standing there; I had to do something to fix it."

"So you pull me along, huh?"

"You got that right."

Sideswipe looked around her bedroom as Crimsonfire shut the door behind her. "Prime giving you special treatment? You got a big enough room to fit the whole army."

Crimsonfire stared up at the red twin before advancing. She slid her hands over the mech's chest, pulling him down for a loving kiss. Once she pulled away from the kiss Sideswipe carried her over to her berth. The mech leaned over her frame, nipping softly at the raised edges on her armor.

Crimsonfire moaned as she caressed his audio horns, earning herself a pleasurable hiss from Sideswipe. She smirked until the mech began tracing the Cybertronian glyphs on her arm with his glossa.

Sideswipe continued trailing his glossa farther down her frame, stopping at her hips were he stroked a few exposed wires with his large digits. The femme moaned as the mech continued down to her legs, unbuckling her armor and throwing the pieces carelessly onto the ground.

Sideswipe nipped at a few more exposed wires and nodes as he went along removing the rest of Crimsonfire's armor, leaving her breast and pelvic plates still attached.

"So what about you?" questioned the femme, staring at the fully armored mech before her.

"You expect me to remove my own armor, all by myself?"

Crimsonfire snickered before tracing the seams in Sideswipe's chest plates, also looking for the clasps which removed them. Once she located them she stroked the clasps with her glossa, while a startled gasp came from Sideswipe. She carefully unbuckled them, tossing the armor onto the floor with the rest of her plating.

Once Crimsonfire removed all but Sideswipe's pelvic plate, the mech began to re-explore the frame of his intended.

* * *

Prowl glared over at the mech before addressing him. "Sunstreaker, where in the pit is your brother?"

Sunstreaker smirked before answering "He's with Crimsonfire."

The police cruiser growled "Well to bad for him. He's got an early shift tomorrow."

Sunstreaker's smirk grew, "I'll be sure to tell him Prowl."

The Datsun nodded "If he fails to come to his shift, you'll be his replacement, so you better get a hold of him for your sake."


	4. Chapter 3: Failing

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Soundwave stared at the wall across from his berth, a twinge of pain in his spark. _'I have to get her back. She's my only sister, who's…having relations with a…Autobot. Because of __**him**__, I can't even feel our bond anymore.'_

The navy blue mech frowned behind his facemask, _'I must find a way to convince her to stay on the side she belongs. The Decepticons are nothing without a leader.'_

_

* * *

_

Crimsonfire onlined her optics, looking around the room curiously; a bright sun shone through the window to her left, its sunlight streaming onto her berth. The femme rolled onto her other side, half expecting to see Sideswipe, but was only greeted by the imprint of were his body had been lying.

She looked at the pillow, a small data pad lying on top of it. She only sighed as she read it, a slight frown on her lip components.

_Good morning Crimson,_

_Prowl signed me to an early shift, but don't worry, I'll be back before you know it._

_When I come back, I have a surprise for you. _

_Love,_

_Sideswipe._

As Crimsonfire slid out from under the plush sheets, she returned the data pad to the berth. _'What could that little fragger be planning? Whenever he uses the word 'surprise' it usually ends up being one of his devious little pranks.'_

The femme took one glance at the data pad before walking out the doorway of her now shared quarters. She looked down each end of the hallway before walking towards the rec. room.

'_A nice refueling, and off to see Prime. Just no distractions and I won't be…late.'_

Her face met the floor in an instant. Her spark was pulsing wildly as she lay on the ground, falling unconscious. A group of wandering mechs crowded around her, swallowing her up in a sea of worry and confusion.

"What in the name of Primus is going on?" That voice; so calm and sturdy. Crimsonfire was able to concentrate on the entity before her systems froze, pinning her in a state between stasis lock and consciousness.

Mirage looked up at the black and white Datsun, "Something's wrong with Crimsonfire."

* * *

"There's a leak somewhere, her energon levels are diminishing."

"There are no leaks Ratchet, I've checked three times."

"Then explain what's happening to her!"

Wheeljack stared back at Ratchet, "There's no need to yell. Her spark is stable again, that gives us a little time."

Only an hour ago, Crimsonfire had been carried into the medical bay by an exceedingly worried Mirage, Prowl trailing behind him. The spy claimed that he had seen Crimson fall for no real reason. She didn't trip, she just…fell.

"Maybe her spark is becoming too fragile, and it can't support her systems anymore," suggested the engineer. "That would explain why her systems shut down, and her energon levels have significantly dropped. Her spark is just going to drain all of her reserves until her body has no more energy left."

Ratchet nodded his head, "I'll tell Prime. While you're here, try and think of a solution; if her condition changes, alert me immediately."

"Of course." Once Ratchet left, Wheeljack continued to look down at Crimsonfire, "We won't give up on you. Not yet."

Ratchet locked the med bay door behind him, taking a quick glance at the bots crowded around the hallway. As he made his way towards Prime's office he shouted, "Unless if you all are asking for a death wish, you will leave this hallway, NOW!"

The gathering crowd heeded the medic's warning, and returned to their shifts, except for one. "Ratchet!" The red twin practically rocketed down the hall, coming to match the CMO's pace.

"Is…she going to be alright?"

"Go back to your quarters, Sideswipe. I assure you, I'm going to do everything I can for her."

Sideswipe slowed to a stop, his CPU spinning madly. He watched as Ratchet knocked on an office door, no doubt Prime's office, and entered, shutting it behind him.

'_I have to see her. Oh Crimson, please be alright!'_

_

* * *

_

"What's her status, Ratchet?"

Ratchet sat down across from Optimus' desk, a slight frown on his face. "Her spark is failing; we've figured out that much. The only thing we need to find out is how to treat her, and what caused it to fail in the first place."

"Is there any way to treat her?" Prime questioned.

"We're hoping so, but I couldn't say exactly right now."

Optimus took in the response, "And how much time do you think she has, without any treatment?"

"She'll only last about another megacycle at the most, if her condition doesn't worsen by then."

Optimus nodded "Thank you for informing me, Ratchet. I have complete faith in you my friend. You are dismissed."

Ratchet nodded, standing up to his feet, "Thank you, sir."


	5. Chapter 4: Findings

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Her body was numb, but there was still pain; so much pain. Crimsonfire onlined her pale blue optics, gazing up at the engineer who was hovering beside her, a worried look in his optics. She noticed something was wrong, but didn't want to confront the issue at the current moment.

"Wheeljack?" Crimsonfire's voice cracked as she spoke the mech's name.

"It's good to see you're finally awake. You gave us quite a scare." The reply was full of thankfulness, Crimsonfire could tell that much, but something was wrong in the inventor's limited expression.

Crimsonfire's air hitched when there was a bang on the door. "Crimson!" came the muffled cry from the other side. The cry was full of longing, accompanied by worry and fear. To Crimsonfire, it was nothing but pain to her audios.

"Sideswipe," Crimsonfire answered with the same longing tone as the red twin.

* * *

The anger was fading quickly as his mask and visor were returned to their intended place. The navy blue mech took one last look at himself before returning to the throne room. There were currently no mechs occupying the room, much to Soundwave's liking. He wanted to be alone, the perfect place to think.

His current plans were becoming mere memories nowadays. He had absolutely no use for them. The only way Crimsonfire could be returned to her rightful throne was to make it so she had no other choice.

Soundwave kept the evil smirk from forming, his emotions pushed to the back of his processor.

"The battle shall begin shortly." The mech's monotone voice eerily crept throughout the room as he sat down at his sister's throne.

* * *

Ratchet walked at a clipped pace down the corridor, a faint cry reaching his audios. _"Crimson!"_

The red and white medic didn't need to know whose cry that belonged to. There was only one mech in the Ark who would shout Crimsonfire's name. Ratchet continued his way to the medical bay, knowing who would be standing outside those doors.

Sideswipe had asked around the base at what had happened, and all the mechs had given him the same answer. His Crimsonfire was dying. Mechs paused in the hallway upon seeing the crestfallen warrior. Sideswipe was sitting on the floor, his back against the med bay doors. His normally cheerful face was pointed towards the floor, his frame shuddering ever so slightly. Crimsonfire was just out of his reach, locked away from him. He knew she was still alive, and he was set on seeing her face. Even if it meant seeing it for the last time.

"Sideswipe, stand up."

Sideswipe hadn't even noticed the shadow looming over him until he heard his name being called. As he looked up, he saw the face of a not too pleased Ratchet. The mech stood, as asked, "How long?"

Ratchet scowled at the question, "You make it sound as if you have no faith in me. You two have gone through much worse-"

"How. Long?"

The medic straightened his stature, giving his full attention to Sideswipe, "That depends, Sideswipe; how far is she willing to go to stay alive?" Ratchet hated saying this, but he was fully aware of Crimsonfire's current dilemma. Even he wasn't sure what would happen to the femme, he knew he wouldn't let her slip out of his hands willingly.

Sideswipe shifted his glance from Ratchet, his optics aimlessly wandering down the corridor. "Can I see her?" His voice was full of hopelessness as the words came tumbling out of his vocalizer.

Ratchet nodded in response to the warrior's inquiry. The medic unlocked the med bay doors, letting Sideswipe enter before him.

Crimsonfire lay listlessly on the operating table, the only audible noise being the machine next to her. "Any change," asked Ratchet, looking over at Wheeljack who was currently cleaning medical tools on the next berth.

"Her spark pulse rose for a few clicks, but that's the only real dramatic change. Other than the patters we saw before…" The engineer cut his sentence short, glancing over at Sideswipe.

Sideswipe held Crimsonfire's hand tightly, whispering sweet nothings into her audio. "Crimson…I'm here."

"Side…swipe," came the choked reply. "You left me this morning."

Sideswipe went back to the morning in his CPU. That's right, he had an early shift. "I'm sorry, but I'm here now, and I won't leave you."

"I never said you would," countered Crimsonfire, a smile dancing gracefully across her lips.

Both Ratchet and Wheeljack escaped to Ratchet's office, the door shutting behind them. "What should we do?"

"We should try and figure out what the frag is going on with her," Ratchet scowled.

"Ratchet, we have no leads to this. It could take days to figure out what is going wrong. Between skimming through her past records-"

"That doesn't matter. All we have to worry about is her recent past, after she returned to the Ark."

Wheeljack sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead, "Nothing's happened, Ratchet. We would have known about it if something **was** going on with her."

"Sideswipe…"

* * *

The medic tugged the frontliner to his office, sending him an icy glare. "What have you done to her?"

Sideswipe was taken aback by the statement, "I haven't done a thing to her!"

Wheeljack sat in one of the empty seats, watching the two argue. "You two haven't bonded have you?"

Sideswipe gave the mech a puzzled look, "No, we haven't."

"But you were planning on it-"

"Ratchet?"

Said mech turned to look at Wheeljack, after being interrupted from his rant. "What?"

"Wasn't Crimsonfire bonded to Starscream?"

Ratchet turned back to Sideswipe. "Yes…yes she was bonded to him. She had become his second in command after Megatron was killed. Do you believe that their old bond is the cause?"

Wheeljack silently nodded, "It would explain much of Crimsonfire's current symptoms. Also, it hasn't been that long since Starscream death. She is probably only now feeling the repercussions."

Ratchet sighed, "You can leave now Sideswipe."

Sideswipe looked between Wheeljack and the red and white ambulance. "Do you really think you can do something to save her?"

Ratchet frowned, "Only time can tell, Sideswipe."


	6. Chapter 5: Awaken

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Transformers.

* * *

The screams had receded as she desperately looked around for the red and white seeker. She hadn't seen him since the battle broke out, and she was terrified. "Starscream!" The howl pierced the air around her upon seeing the broken and mangled body of her mate.

_Crimsonfire_, mouthed Starscream. His vocalizer had apparently been damaged while fighting.

"Star, I'm so glad you're still alive." She tried her hardest to keep the sorrow from seeping out onto her faceplates.

_I love you, 'Fire. I won't forget you, I promise._

"N-no, Starscream…STARSCREAM!"

Her mate's optics had faded to nothingness, his body losing its normally radiant color. His lifeless shell fell limp, his helm falling to its side.  
_  
Crimsonfire…_

_Crimson… wake up Crimsonfire…_

"Star…?" Hmph. That was defiantly not Starscream. Ratchet's voice clung to her audio receptors after he spoke.

Sideswipe was clinging onto her hand, caressing the warm metal. "What's going on?" Crimsonfire asked softly, her voice coarse and scratchy.

Ratchet looked over at Sideswipe, her gaze following along. "What is it Sideswipe?" Crimsonfire questioned, her voice more gentle this time around.

Sideswipe's optics held worry…no, that was defiantly not worry written across his faceplates. Fear? No. What could it be? Wait. Was that...gratefulness?

"Sideswipe, what's going on?" Crimsonfire wasn't sure about that look Sideswipe held. Only a solar cycle ago she went crashing to the floor, her spark leading her towards the path of death. Now her berthmate had that look in his optics.

Sideswipe held her hand tighter, "We found a way to save you, Crimsonfire. You're going to be alright."

Crimsonfire's optics widened almost immensely. "That's wonderful news!" she replied happily. Her happiness had soon subsided, her curiosity taking over her thoughts. "How exactly can you help me though?"

"Bonding."

* * *

Crimsonfire felt the warm body pressing against her, her world in eternal bliss. She was on the verge of pulling out of her overload, recharge clawing its way to her body. Sideswipe grunted as he pulled Crimsonfire closer to him, wrapping his arms around her small, petite waist. He had disconnected himself from Crimsonfire, closing their respected ports. The red warrior was soon in a deep recharge, his engine purring softly, the sound traveling into her audios.

She wanted to cry.

Their sparks had crashing into each other, calling out for the other as they intertwined. The light of both sparks had consumed the two beings while both Autobots weaved into the others' spark.

She pushed the memories away.

Ratchet and Sideswipe told her this was the only way to help. She hadn't protested, but her spark had gone against her. Crimsonfire didn't want to lose what little left she had of her Starscream. Their bond was still there before being replaced by Sideswipe's presence. The old bond was almost nothing, but it had still been there.

Optical fluid traveled down Crimsonfire's faceplates, small whimpers drifting into the air.

* * *

Low energy readings. That was the first thing that had woke him up from his peaceful state of recharge, the warning message flashing across his HUD. He glanced at his femme, his arms still circled around her protectively.

He couldn't help the smile from appearing. Crimsonfire was so extravagant, in any way you looked at her. Best of all, she was his once again.

Crimsonfire could rule next to him again, and now nothing could tear them apart.

Crimsonfire onlined her optics once she came back online. Recharge still encircled her CPU like a thundercloud in the sky. Sideswipe was already awake, that much she could tell. The mech was currently sitting up on the berth, his back facing her as his legs dangled over the side.

"Sideswipe?" She couldn't feel anything odd over their bond, but she just wanted to make sure. "Sideswipe? Is something the matter?"

A chuckle.

"Nothing's the matter my dear Lady. What would make you think that?"

That voice. It wasn't Sideswipe's. That voice was gone, how could she be hearing it?

"No, nothing's wrong with your audios my sweet."

"Star...? Is that you?" Crimsonfire's CPU was on the verge of crashing. Sideswipe had Starscream's voice, that much was for certain, but the only question that stuck out was, why?

"Did you think I left you, Crimsonfire? Didn't you feel the bond after I offlined?"

Crimsonfire knew he was right. She had felt the bond, even after he was dead. "That how did you end up in Sideswipe's body?"

Starscream turned to face his lover, "The bond. When you two bonded, I was carried into part of Sideswipe's spark as well, and I took over." Worry. Starscream felt overwhelming fear cascade the link between the two lovers. "Crimson, what's the matter?"

"Sideswipe's still alive, right?"

Starscream nodded. "He is still here, but I don't think he appreciates being held prisoner in his own body." Sideswipe's spark was currently battling against Starscream's presence in his body, trying to regain control.

Crimsonfire sat down next to the mech. "Starscream, I'm lost for words. I do not know how I should react to this now. I love you, but you can't stay in Sideswipes body."

"I understand. That's where I need your help."


	7. Chapter 6: Snag

Disclaimer; Trust me, if I owned them, you would know.

Throw your tomatoes, babies, and watermelon at me. Yea, I know. I haven't updated in a very long time, and I sincerely apologize. I'm not the greatest at meeting my own deadlines, especially someone's own deadlines. Please forgive me, and I will try to be better with updating. Right now this chapter isn't exactly a filler, but it is indeed short. I'm working on it.

For my other stories, you will soon be rewarded with new chapters. :)

Enjoy!

P.S. _//blah blah blah//_ is Sideswipe speaking through the bond.

* * *

I looked between Sideswipe and the floor. The only problem was that I couldn't even call him Sideswipe anymore. He was Starscream. My former lover… and I had bonded with someone else. I was afraid of his reaction.

He grabbed my trembling hands, making me snap out of my stupor. "Crimson, my dear, what's the matter? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"It's not like that at all, Star. I'm…"

"I'm not mad my love. Even if your spark failing wasn't the main reason why you re-bonded, I would have been happy for you, just as I am now." The former flier used the Autobot's mouth to kiss me, his pure essence filling my mouth.

If I could have cried, I would have.

Starscream held onto my body tightly, comforting my worried spark. He rubbed his hands across my back, the metal warm and smooth underneath his touch.

I looked up into Sideswipe's optics, but it was still unnerving to know that it really wasn't him. "Starscream, I…you…I can't…"

"I understand, Crimsonfire."

Somehow, I knew exactly what he was thinking, and I knew he understood. "You need to talk to the officers then."

_//I need to talk to my brother and let him know 'The Oh Screaming One' is residing in my body!//_

Sideswipe's livid voice rang throughout the bond, penetrating my thoughts. "Sideswipe?"

_//You didn't think I left now did you?//_ He scoffed. _//I wouldn't let this slagger get rid of me.//_ I could feel the arrogance radiating off his body.

Starscream frowned, "Whatever you say."

I watched Sideswipe's body carefully, frowning at the two mech's antics. "Would you two please stop? Let's just go talk to Ratchet and Prime, and we'll try to get Starscream out of your body." I sighed "So until then… please stop arguing, name calling, or anything else that could fall under those categories."

"Don't count on it, love."

Starscream mentally cringed at Sideswipe's choice of words, but chose to stay silent. "'Fire, are you alright?"

I shook my head, "Let's just go to Prime and figure this out."

_//Where's Sunstreaker? Can I-//_

"Can't you feel him in your bond?"

He hesitated to answer me. _//I don't want to risk him feeling Starscream.//_

I took the excuse and nodded. "I'll comm. him on the way to Prime's office, alright 'Sides?"

He huffed. _//Alright.//_

Starscream looked at me, "You ready?"

I nodded again, sitting up from our berth, and leading Starscream to Optimus' office. Anxiety flickered heavily in my spark, making my chest tighten. Starscream was in Sideswipe's body. My past lover was in Sideswipe's body. Every time I looked at the current situation, it just sounded worse and worse.

How would Prime take this? How would **anyone** take this? Would they believe me? I continued to fret until Starscream rested a hand on my shoulder, effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"You've forgotten about the bond. You have to remember that I can hear everything you are thinking."

I went rigid, "Yea... I guess. I've gone so long without you with me, Star."

He smiled, but it was still bothering me that Starscream's smile was still plastered across Sideswipe's faceplates.

"Everything will turn out right." Starscream smiled at me, caressing me with his hands. "Just relax. I know you're stressed, but you need to calm down. I know how you can get.'"

I didn't even try to argue with him. "I know, lover. This… you're back, and I'm still not sure how to handle this." Starscream took a step back, looking at me lovingly.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

The rest of the walk was in silence. No disruptions, no sudden confrontations. We strolled up to my leader's office, lightly raping my petite knuckles on the large metallic door.

"Come in."

Sideswipe's body and I entered the largely built room, looking over at Prime who was currently behind his enormous desk. You could tell that he was smiling under that facemask. "Crimson! Sideswipe! It's so good to see you two. We were all worried about you." Optimus Prime stood and covered me with his large shadow.

"I'm glad to hear that, Optimus, but… we hit a little snag."

"…"

"It's nice to see you off the battlefield, Optimus Prime."

* * *

Soundwave was infuriated.

No.

It was **way** more than that. His sister was completely severed from the bond they shared. That only meant that she had bonded with that belligerent Autobot. What was his name? …It didn't matter. He had his duties to fulfill in his sister's place.

He looked down from his throne, his optics swaying over the mechs currently on duty in this sector. "Laserbeak, Buzzsaw. Operation: infiltrate."

Soundwave's monotonous voice swept over the crowd as his creations ejected, and made their way to the Autobot's base. Now that his sister was gone, he was going to have obsolete power.

The Autobots would be destroyed.

The former communications officer sat back at his throne, dismissing his troops.

_His troops._

The thought suddenly hit his central processor. His sister was toying with him. She never wanted to belong.

Well…

"Now Crimsonfire, you will pay for your treachery once and for all."

* * *

If we weren't under these current situations I would have laughed at my leader's expression. He, in the middle of our explanation, had to sit down in his large desk chair, his optics filled with astonishment.

I looked at him with pleading optics, "Please say you believe us."

He remained silent.

Starscream held my had tighter.

"Well…" Optimus Prime's thunderous voice broke the silence, "I'll tell you I am a bit skeptical… but I assure you I'm not denying your case." Pause. "I'd like to have you two… I mean three, see Ratchet. Maybe he and Wheeljack or Perceptor will have an answer for your current… predicament." Another pregnant pause. "Let's also refrain on telling your brother about this, Sideswipe."

* * *

I understand, I need to work on this a bit more, but it was late, and my editor thought it was good, so I kept it the way it was.

Note: There will only be a few more chapters after this one. Maybe five or six chapters at the most, if they're short. I might also be writing a sequal. Depends if there really needs to be one.

Auf Wiedersehen!


End file.
